V C R
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: The sight of those bloodshot, half lidded eyes brought so much guilt to Yami. What had he done? He was a monster. PuzzleShipping. Yaoi.
_**A/N: What's good yall? Before you read this fic, I just need to point out a few important things. First off, I know this is called VCR, but I'm sorry, there are no implications of Yami and Yuugi doing pornography (although that ain't a bad idea. Hmm…). VCR is actually a song, written by Tyler, The Creator, and since 80% of the people who read this will be too lazy to look up the lyrics or listen to the song and all of the 20 % that do will probably greatly misunderstand what Tyler is saying, I will take it upon myself to explain.**_

 _ **The song has heavy implications of rape and drug use, which will be in this fic; however, it also has the story of a teenage boy who is heavily infatuated with someone. The rape that is heavily implied throughout the first half of the song is not the kind where someone is clearly being overpowered and injured. Yes, I know that rape is rape, and I don't need any feminists bitching me out over that statement; I just wanted to point out that VCR embodies a different type of rape. The kind that involves having intercourse with someone while they're impaired from the consumption of alcohol or the use of drugs. Needless to say our innocent little hikari will enjoy being taken advantage of, and our darkness will hate that he's doing it. Now, on with the show**_

 _V C R_

At first, the relationship between Yami Sennen and Yuugi Mutuo was strictly friendly. The two, who were in their final year of school, had met roughly three years ago; and a connection was established. There was something between them, something that clicked the moment they had first laid eyes on each other. Some type of spark. The type of spark, however, had yet to be determined.

Was there an initial attraction there? In a sense, yes there was. Yami found Yuugi very attractive. He liked his round, boyish face, his large innocent eyes, and his petite frame. _Especially_ his petite frame. There was something about him being so short that Yami was incredibly fond of. Yuugi didn't seem to suffer from dwarfism, as his body was equally proportioned, and he didn't appear to suffer from Napoleonic Complex (or small man syndrome as many people liked to call it). He was even-tempered, and even bashful, which Yami found that he liked as well. Yuugi was seemingly perfect, and he was (eventually) thrilled to have someone befriend him.

While Yami adored Yuugi's below average height, other teenagers didn't. Females that were taller than him constantly insulted him, and a large majority of the males in the school liked to bully him; whether it was through violence, intimidation, or sometimes torture (like locking him inside of a locker). This torment – this agony – acted as a catalyst for what would become Yuugi's usual timid behavior. He barely spoke to anyone, often secluded himself, and walked with a bit of a slouch, always keeping his head down as though he were trying to constantly avoid eye contact with any and everyone. And it worked for a minute, right up until he met Yami.

Their first contact had been after Yuugi managed to give his least favorite group of bullies the slip, using his smallness to hide in a patch of bushes near his school building. He'd held his breath until he was sure his aggressors were gone, and then he panted heavily out of fatigue and purposefully not breathing. As Yuugi's chest rose and fell, the feeling of safety returned to him; for so long as he stayed here no one would be able to harm him, and he could hide until everyone left the building. Sure, it might be dusk by the time he got home, but at least he wouldn't run into anyone that way. Or so he thought…

Around late afternoon, when the sun was setting just behind the buildings of Domino City, Yami had exited the school building. He'd hated having to stay late, and winding up with detention as a result of falling asleep in class wasn't helping that. As he began walking off the property, he'd noticed someone rising out of a bush. They were fairly short, whoever they were, and on the lean side; but at the moment, physical appearance wasn't important, Yami had been more concerned with why they were coming out of a bush. A quick change in direction and a closer look revealed that said individual was in fact a male with spiky hair similar to his own. But this new information still didn't satisfy Yami, he'd still wanted to know why someone was randomly coming out of a bush. Had he been hiding?

"Hey," Yami called, his deep voice carrying with the wind. He hadn't shouted, and he didn't think that he had called rudely, but somehow he'd startled his subject of interest.

The small man whipped around to face him, his large amethyst eyes flickering with shock and fear before he'd broken off into a run.

That wasn't what Yami had wanted, and he _really_ didn't feel like running after him as it would only make the situation worse, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he took off after the other.

It didn't take long for Yami to catch up, since his legs were longer he could take longer strides, and once he was in hearing range, he (loudly) stated, "I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to ask you a question."

Oddly enough – and much to Yami's surprise – that brought the chase to a halt and the short one had reticently turned to face his pursuer. "Yes?"

Yami had noticed that the petite male's voice was barely above a whisper and wondered what the reason was. "Why were you in a bush? Were you hiding?"

A nod had been his answer.

"Why?"

Those wide eyes flashed with distrust and the smaller one had furrowed his brow. "You said _a_ question."

"This is a follow-up question."

"…I was hiding from…bullies. They…like to torture and hurt me on a daily basis." Those suspicious eyes had turned into ashamed ones and lowered to the ground. "Why do you care?"

"I was curious as to why there was someone standing up from behind the bushes when I came out of the school." Disappointed that he could no longer gaze into those innocent orbs, Yami had folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "Why do they hurt you?"

An uncomfortable shift. "Because I'm too little and weak to do anything about it."

Well Yami hadn't liked that, not in the slightest, and so with a smirk he'd said, "Is that so? Well, tomorrow why don't you point them out to me and we can see what they do to someone that _isn't_ too small and weak to do something about it."

This had gotten the small one's head to come up and tilt in confusion. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I don't appreciate anyone that imposes their will on someone simply because they can do it without repercussions. So, I'll wait for you outside the building tomorrow morning, and you can just tell me about anyone who bothered you. I promise after that no one will bother you again."

And then, something had happened that warmed Yami on the inside. He'd seen the smaller one smile, and it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Of course, all smiles were wonderful – even his own crooked and seemingly crafty one – because they were expressions of joy, but this one, _this_ one, was different. Not just because the smaller one had a virtually perfect smile with glistening and straight teeth; but because he'd witnessed all of the fear, all of the confusion, and all of the suspicion fade from the other's expression, and become replaced with gratitude and happiness. It was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that it brought a smile to Yami's face.

"T-thank you, um…"

"Yami," he'd told him, knowing that the unsure pause was because he didn't know his name.

"Thank you, Yami." And then he'd started to walk away.

But before he'd gone too far, Yami called out, "Name?"

"Yuugi," was his response.

And after that day, Yami had become something synonymous to Yuugi's own personal body guard. Whenever anyone threatened to harm Yuugi, Yami had been there to defend. He'd even walked the other home when the tormentors resorted to trying to ambush the smaller man after school. This had formed a bond, and over the course of three years, that bond grew stronger. Now they were nearly inseparable and spent almost all of their free time together. _Almost_.

As his name implies, Yami has a dark side.

A dark side that involves the illegal distribution of street drugs for money. He wasn't a drug lord or a Kingpin, but he was a dealer. Was he proud of it? Of course not. Who could be? Drugs were dangerous and the selling of (certain) drugs could ruin families. Not mention it was illegal. If he ever got caught, he could spend years upon years in prison. A place where Yuugi wasn't.

But, he couldn't just stop. If he even tried to quit, there would be hell to pay. He could be assaulted, he could be shot, hell he could even get killed. Besides, it's not like he wanted to anyway. The money that he got from his sales were good, especially whenever he got the opportunity to overcharge naïve or first time doers for a minimal amount of what he sold. With this money, he could buy nice things, pay his rent (as he lived alone), and save for whenever an emergency called. If he sold enough, he could buy a house; but if the wrong person found a key, he was in trouble. And if _Yuugi_ found out that he sold drugs, well, that wouldn't be too good either.

Or so Yami thought, up until today.

Usually, whenever Yami wasn't stuck on the curb of some remotely slum like neighborhood, the pair would entertain themselves at the game shop. It was quite fun, as both teenagers were quite interested and exceedingly good at Duel Monsters. Solomon didn't mind the extra presence at all; in fact he was thrilled that Yuugi had actually made a true friend and he liked that Yami didn't mind helping out around the shop. Yami was just happy to be engaging in a business that wouldn't get him arrested.

But today, Yuugi was a little bold – and bored of constantly going to his humble of ode – and he suggested, "Why don't we hang out at your place today?"

Alarms went off in Yami's head and he alertly stopped, his eyes wide with every possible fear that could be imagined. Immediately after his brain registered what Yuugi had said, he shockingly and overly enthusiastically questioned, "My place?"

"Yeah," the other responded, either oblivious to Yami's tone change or purposefully ignoring it. "You know, the place where you reside, the place where you lay your head –."

"I know what you mean," Yami interrupted, his voice somewhat returning back to normal. "I just wasn't expecting you to make that request."

"And why not?"

Crimson eyes darted to the ground. "Because we…uh, usually go to the game shop."

"Can't we do something different today?"

"I would prefer not to," Yami muttered, hoping that his obvious disagreement with Yuugi's suggestion would be enough of a hint to drop the subject.

Unfortunately for him, Yuugi was both curious and very stubborn. If something intrigued him, he wanted to know; and if he had his mind set on something, he'd be damned if he didn't get his way. "Why not? Your parents don't allow you to have visitors or something?"

The discomfort that Yami was feeling intensified. "No. I…actually don't live with my parents; we stopped getting along a couple years ago and I chose to remove myself from the situation." This wasn't a lie, but Yami was definitely holding back the entire story. When he'd first gotten into the business of selling pharmaceuticals on the streets, his parents completely went ham, as would any. It seemed like their worst fears had come true, and, of course, they wanted their son to do whatever he could to get out of the drug game. But at the time, Yami was too fearful of what would happen if he'd tried to back out so suddenly. What if his supplier thought that he would snitch as soon as he quit? In the streets, any human who reported the criminal doings of another human was shot and left for dead, and Yami didn't want his parents to be out of their one and only son. If he were to be honest, the thought of being shot still haunted him to this day. Eventually his parents got sick of living with a drug dealer, as it was a danger to both their lives and their freedom. Something had to give. So, in exchange for their silence and the ability to make them safe in their own home again, Yami promised to evict himself once he had enough money to survive on his own.

"What happened?" Came Yuugi's voice.

Yami brought his gaze up from the ground and briefly met the other's innocent eyes, whose were shining with keen interest. Then his eyes returned to the ground. "I…don't like to talk about it…"

"Oh." Silence. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of feet on the sidewalk. Then. "Well, if you don't live with your parents, why are you against us going to your place?"

A quiet sigh. Yuugi was just not gonna let this go, and Yami was running out of falsehoods to tell. "I…never said that I was against it, I just said that I'd prefer not to go to my place right now."

"Well why not? What do you have to hide?"

"Nothing!" He answered, too quickly, and he knew it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I mean, I don't have anything to hide. Especially nothing to hide from you."

Yuugi rose a brow suspiciously. "Then why can't we go to your place?"

"I never said we…you know what? We'll go to my place, just to prove that I have nothing to hide." Which was feasible, all Yami had to do was keep the other out of his bedroom. That way, Yuugi would never find out what he did for a living.

All the smaller one did was smile smugly, happy that he got what he wanted and that he got to see how his only friend lived.

 _XxxX_

As Yuugi had suspected, Yami didn't live in a house, but rather in an apartment complex. It wasn't raggedy, but it was a far fetch from any type of luxury apartment. Yami lived on the third floor and opted to take the stairs to get there. Around the complex, sounds of children playing could be heard. It was in a decent area, the neighborhood was nice enough to where people would let their children go out and play. This made Yuugi wonder, just how the hell could Yami afford this? He was sure that it wasn't expensive, but Yami was the same age as him and he'd never spoken about having a job. Who paid for this?

The sound of a dog barking drew Yuugi out of his thoughts and he turned to face the sound. It seemed to be coming from behind one of the doors. His head tilted slightly in curiosity; he didn't know apartment complexes allowed for the owning of dogs, and based on the deepness of the barking he was hearing, this was a _big_ dog. His confusion only deepened when he noticed Yami stop in front of the door that he was sure that the barking was coming from. "You have a dog?" he asked, watching as the other pulled a key out of his pocket and went to unlock the door.

A simple, "Yes," was his answer.

This made Yuugi uneasy. Along with people, dogs liked to pick on him as well. He couldn't count how many tree's he'd climbed running away from large dogs. "Uh…what kind of dog?"

"A Great Dane."

Before Yuugi could even react to Yami's answer, the door was opened and a huge canine was revealed. There was no way a dog could be this big, this _couldn't_ have been a dog. It couldn't have been. It had to have been some exotic breed of horse. For God's sake, this thing was taller than _he_ was. Dogs weren't supposed to be that big.

As if he sensed Yuugi's discomfort, Yami turned to the smaller one with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Bené is harmless; his bark is way worse than his bite. Come on." And then he gently took a hold of Yuugi's wrist, guiding him around the dog and through the doorway.

Bené eagerly followed, his tail wagging with joy and curiosity at the chance to meet someone new.

"I thought complexes didn't allow pets?" Yuugi timidly asked, watching closely as this "dog" followed he and Yami to the couch.

"They do. Usually small pets."

"Then what the hell is this colossus doing in here?"

This comment made Yami laugh as he sat down, being sure to place himself in between his dog and the obviously frightened teenager next to him. "Great Danes are the exception. They're gentle giants, very calm, and usually don't make much noise."

There was no way in hell something _that_ big could be gentle. No way. "But, he's so…big. People aren't afraid of him?"

Yami rubbed Bené between the ears, grinning at how the dog seemed to smile when his mouth opened and his tongue dangled loosely out of the side. "Nope. All of the kids love him and like to pretend he's a horse. They even got him a small saddle."

"He could definitely pass," Yuugi murmured, attempting to scoot away when the canine leaned in his direction to sniff him.

"Calm down, he's not going to eat you. He just wants to sniff you and figure out who you are."

The smaller one tried his best to obey Yami's request and sat still, eyeing the animal as it leaned closer to him. Eventually he felt the sensation of a wet nose on his hand and the feeling of small breaths of air brushed over his skin. He never took his eyes off of the dog, and was relieved to know that the dog appeared to like him.

But just as soon as Bené sniffed him and gave an approving wag of his tail did he abruptly leave and pad back towards the front door.

"I need to walk him. Want to come?" Yami asked, hoping and praying that Yuugi agreed as he followed his pet to the front door.

"Watch your dog take a restroom break? No thank you, I'll pass."

Great. Perfect. While Yami would've loved to stand there and convince Yuugi that it wouldn't be that bad to accompany him, he couldn't stay any longer and risk having Bené piss all over his floor. After all, the dog had been trained and accustomed to controlling himself until Yami got home to let him out. "Um, okay. Just, uh, don't snoop around while I'm out. I'll give you a tour when I get back."

Yuugi tilted his head. It was an odd request, and he knew for a fact that even without being asked he wasn't going to investigate the space. He just wasn't the type of person to invade people's privacy, even if they did invite him into their home. But Yami's tone when he made the request was strange. He sounded…nervous if Yuugi were to be completely honest. Like, there was a reason he didn't want Yuugi poking around, other than the obvious rule of privacy. "I won't…I'll stay right here."

He noticed Yami hesitate for a split second, and then he watched the other leave the room with his dog following close behind him. Once the door was closed back, he took the opportunity to study his surroundings. Yes, he did tell Yami that he wouldn't snoop around, but technically this wasn't snooping. He could check out the main room without leaving his position on the couch.

It was a nicely set up room, nothing over the top. The couch wasn't all that big and its dark coloration matched the black of the carpet and the grey of the walls. Across from the couch was a small flat screen television, about twenty-four inches in width, and it rested on a wooden stand. On the other side of the room was what appeared to be a dog bed and two large silver bowls; this was probably where Bené resided, but the thought of Yami's pet brought back a question that he'd been asking himself since he'd set foot in the complex: how did his friend afford all of this stuff?

Yami had rent to pay, which could not have been too cheap based on the good condition of the apartment. He had to feed himself, and Yami wasn't skinny, which meant that he had to eat at least two meals a day. He had utility bills to pay, which wouldn't be sky high since he was the only one that actually used them. He had a dog, a huge dog at that, which meant that he had another mouth to feed; and Bené wasn't emaciated, mangy, or feral, which meant that Yami took good care of him. Taking good care of any animal meant that you had to feed them regularly (which cost money), groom them (which cost money), and take them to the vet (which cost _a lot_ of money). And on top of that, Yami wore nice clothing, and anyone with a brain knew that nice clothes weren't cheap.

So just what the fuck did Yami do for a living?

All of this stuff easily cost perhaps over a thousand dollars monthly, so where did the money come from?

Then Yuugi remembered that there were certain days that Yami didn't come to the game shop after school. Perhaps those were days that Yami worked. But then came the same question of what he could possibly do to make enough money to pay for all of this stuff. There was no part-time job anywhere in the city that would pay him enough to afford his lifestyle. This was definitely something that Yuugi would have to inquire about when his friend returned.

 _XxxX_

Of course, _today_ would be the day that Bené wanted to take his time while handling his business. He stopped to smell every flower, bug, puddle, coin, and whatever else was on the ground out in the open. Usually Yami didn't mind whenever his pet enjoyed being outside, as he felt bad for having him cooped up inside for long amounts of time; but today he wanted to get back into his apartment as soon as possible. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yuugi – because he did – but he just had a bad feeling about leaving him alone in there. He knew Yuugi wasn't the type of person to go against his word and investigate the space, but at the same time what if Yuugi had to look around to find something like the bathroom? And what if in his search for the bathroom, he'd stumbled across Yami's room and saw all of the prohibited substances that he kept in there? That would be nothing short of a complete disaster.

He looked over at Bené, who was walking towards him with a stick in his mouth, wanting to play. With a sigh, Yami reached towards the dog's mouth and pulled out the foreign object. "Not right now. Later, I promise."

A whimper was his response and Bené sat back on his haunches, patiently awaiting for his master to throw the stick.

Yami shook his head. " _No._ You know the rules, no playing until you eat again. You haven't eaten since this morning, and I don't want you getting exhausted on me."

At the mention of the word "eat" Bené ceased his pouting and immediately stood, wagging his tail eagerly. He may have wanted to play, but at the moment he wanted food more than he wanted entertainment. With a newfound excitement to return home, the dog eagerly led Yami back to the apartment.

The tension that had been brewing in Yami's chest had gotten worse. He had a feeling he would walk back into the room and see a shocked look on Yuugi's face. He just knew Yuugi had found out what he did for a living. He just _knew_ …

…That he was just being paranoid.

Much to his surprise, Yuugi was still sitting on the couch and had given him a small smile upon his return. His heartrate returned to normal and his panic level went down to yellow.

In fact, Yuugi didn't even seem like he had a single clue of his friend's job. Upon his return, those amethyst eyes sparkled with inquisitiveness and he asked, "How long have you had your dog?"

Taking Bené's bowls into the kitchen, Yami began to tend to his dog's need for food and water before answering, "Two years."

"Where'd you adopt him?"

"I, uh, didn't adopt him." He walked out of the kitchen and over to Bené, setting the now filled bowls on the floor before him. "I rescued him."

This got Yuugi even more interested. "From where?"

"Uh, the streets. He was an abandoned puppy when I found him and I decided to take him in."

And this wasn't a lie, but again, it wasn't the entire truth either. While Yami _did_ rescue Bené from the streets as a puppy, he purposefully left out what streets he rescued him on. Not too shortly after Yami had moved out of his parent's house did he come across the poor pup. While in the slummy streets of his assigned dealing turf, he'd seen an immensely emaciated dog. It didn't take a genius to tell that the poor soul was desperately in need of food, water, and a home. So once Yami had finished his job for the night, he'd went over and gathered the puppy in his arms to take home.

"That's nice of you." Yuugi smiled. It was amusing to picture Yami as some type of savior.

That smile, that damned beautiful smile, made Yami melt on the inside, just as it did the first time he'd seen it. That was something that he would never grow tired of. Seeing Yuugi smile brightened his day. His smile had so much power. And it made Yuugi even more beautiful than he already was.

But the next cluster of words that escaped the smaller teen's mouth made Yami's warm feeling disappear. "What do you do?"

Not wanting to give himself away or cause Yuugi to want to do any investigating in order to get an answer, Yami merely rose a brow and tried to ignore how his heartrate accelerated. "I'm sorry?"

Yuugi gestured around him. "How do you afford all of this? What do you do, what's your job?"

"My job?" He repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah, you know, the thing you get paid to do?"

"O...oh, yeah," he looked away, suddenly finding the wall next to Bené extremely interesting. "M-my job. I, uh…I'm a…salesman." Which was technically true, in a sense he _was_ a salesman. He'd hoped that with this answer, Yuugi would drop the subject, but of course, he was wrong.

Instead, this seemed to further intrigue Yuugi. With a slight head tilt, he asked, "What do you sell?"

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Why did Yuugi have to be so curious? Why couldn't he just be content with knowing that Yami was a "salesman"? Why did he need to know exactly what he sold? Yami's panic level rose to orange.

How could he finesse his way out of truthfully answering this question without lying. "What do I sell? I sell…things that people need." And _this_ was technically true. People that were addicted to the drugs that he sold did need them, or at least, they thought they did.

But this answer was too vague for Yuugi. "Come on Yami, don't beat around the bush. What exactly do you sell?"

"Why do you need to know?" He snapped in response. He hadn't meant to answer like that, it was more of a reflex whenever he was uncomfortable, and right now he was _very_ uncomfortable.

But, Yuugi had no idea that Yami hadn't meant to snap at him, and he coiled back in a blend of shock and confusion. Yami was hiding something, and Yuugi wanted to know what it was. Why was he so self-conscious about what he did? "Why are you snapping at me? All I did was ask a question."

The tone of Yuugi's voice nearly brought tears to Yami's eyes. The last time he'd addressed him in such a broken and fearful tone was they day they'd met and he was afraid that Yami would hurt him. Could this be the same reason for this completely fearful manner? Immediately his crimson eyes softened and his voice went back to its usual smooth baritone. "Yuugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean –."

"What are you hiding? What can't you tell me? Why are you so uneasy about telling me where your money comes from?"

Yami couldn't speak. Not only did he not know what to say, but he couldn't get his mouth and brain on the same page to even try and make a statement. His mouth wouldn't even open. Panic level: CODE RED.

Yuugi took this as a sign that his friend didn't want him to know what he did for a living, and those otherwise innocent eyes flashed with an angry determination. If Yami didn't want to tell him, he would find out for himself.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Yami saw Yuugi get up from the couch, he saw how serious he looked, and he saw how he took a second to look around; but for some odd reason – most likely his remorseful and panicked state – his brain didn't register what was going on until Yuugi was in front of his bedroom door.

How did Yuugi know that this was his bedroom? It was the only room in the apartment with the door closed and the bathroom was right across from it. There was no other possibility of what this room could be.

Yami always kept the door to his room closed, not because he was too paranoid of anyone going in there, but because he didn't want his dog to be sniffing around and accidentally ingest anything that he sold. Any kind of drug that could harm humans was potentially fatal to animals, and outside of Yuugi, Bené was Yami's only other friend.

Yuugi turned the knob. Yami snapped out of his stupor and called after the shorter teen, asking for him to hold on, but it was too late. By the time Yami had left his dog's side and gotten down the hallway, the door was opened and Yuugi's question was answered.

Before him was a type of room that he'd never seen before. Yes, there was a bed and a closet and a dresser, but there were also so many things that just didn't belong. Look into any other teenage boy's room and you might find clothes carelessly strewn over the floor, and perhaps a video game controller as well; but this look into Yami's room was so much different. Where there would have been clothes, there were plastic bags, some empty and some not. Where there would've been a joystick, there was a gun.

A few feet away, Yami hung his head. Even if he wanted to look at Yuugi, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shame prevented him from doing so. For a while, no words were exchanged between the two. Yuugi just continued to take in the contents of Yami's room and Yami continued to stare with great interest at his own feet. Then, " _This_ is what you were so afraid to tell me?"

Hold on. That tone didn't sound too upset or disappointed. Yami rose his head and fixed his crimson gaze on the boy before him. Much to his shock, Yuugi didn't seem to be anything remotely close to angry or dissatisfied. In fact, he was _smiling_. "You mean, you're not…disgusted with me or anything of that nature?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I'm…a criminal."

"Perhaps you're right, but I could care less. You're my only friend, you're the only one who cares about me enough to stand up for me when I can't even stand up for myself. So why should I care if you sell drugs? It puts bread on the table."

Yami couldn't believe his ears. What had he done to deserve someone so pure? He ruined people's lives. The people that come to him when he's on the streets making his money are people that are strung out on drugs and he only makes them worse by giving them more of what is killing them. And Yuugi didn't care. This was almost too good to be true.

Yuugi turned his attention back to his friend's room and walked through the doorway, wanting to get a better look at what was actually in his room. He found that Yami didn't sell anything too crazy. He didn't have any crack, cocaine, or meth. In fact the worse one he'd seen was LSD. All of the other bags were either ecstasy or marijuana. "You sell weed?" He asked, turning back to look at Yami.

"Yeah. It's what makes me the most money. Why?"

Yuugi's face flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I'm not into drugs – I've actually never done any type of drug ever in my life, but I always wondered what it was like to smoke weed. Like, what's it like to be high? Are the stories I hear true?"

If Yami were being honest, he couldn't tell him if the rumors of what it was like to be high were true or not. He may have _sold_ drugs, but he didn't _do_ drugs. But, if Yuugi really wanted to know… "You could always find out for yourself."

"What are you…?" The shorter one's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Yami, I couldn't buy from you. For one, I don't have any money to pay for even a little bit –."

"You don't have to. If you really want to find out, I can let you try some. Whatever you use, I'll pay for it."

Yuugi looked at one of the bags and then looked back at Yami. "Are you…sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You trust me right?"

A nod was his response.

And that was all Yami needed. He closed the door to his room, wanting to keep Bené out, and then put away all of the plastic bags, even the ones with the drug in it that Yuugi had said he'd wanted to try; and lastly, he put away his gun, but not before Yuugi could inquire about why he needed it and where he'd gotten it from.

"My supplier gave it to me as soon as I started dealing. It's for my protection in case anyone tries to rob me or scare me away from a certain area so they can sell. He also told me to use it on anyone that tries to short me, but I'm…I'm not a killer. I ruin lives. I don't need to take them too."

"Has anyone ever tried to short you?"

"Of course. They need it, but don't have enough money to pay for it. Who am I to gun them down over something that they're convinced they can't live without?" Yami shrugged and put his gun in an empty Nike shoebox and then slid the box under his bed. "I just let them go and I pay for whatever they didn't."

Yuugi took a seat on Yami's now clear bed. "Has anyone ever tried to rob you? Or just hurt you?"

"Fortunately, no. But I'm not on the streets long enough for other dealers to walk by and challenge me. At most, my shifts last a few hours and I'm not out there every day." Yami walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small box with a five-pointed leaf on it and opening it. He then tossed one of the box's strange looking cigarettes in Yuugi's direction.

Confused, Yuugi caught it and asked, "What is this?"

"The same thing that you wanted to try."

"But you already had some on your bed, why –?"

"That wasn't pure. This is." And that _was_ the truth. The marijuana that was in the plastic bags was laced with LSD, and the last thing he wanted was for Yuugi to be harmed as the result of some crazy trip. He'd seen what hallucinogens could do, and it all depended on the body mass of who was taking it. Sometimes people just saw all types of weird shapes and colors. Sometimes people just had conversations with mythical creatures. But sometimes the effects weren't that subtle. In some of the worse cases, people could have seizures, heart attacks, or even hallucinate so badly that they jump off of buildings and kill themselves. The thought of Yuugi tripping like that was something that he couldn't even bear, and so he'd given him the only thing that would just get him high. "Out of all the drugs in my room, this one is the least harmful."

Yuugi watched as Yami walked over to his bed and sat down before fishing a lighter out of his pocket. This was it. He was actually going to try a drug. And he was scared, at first. Who wouldn't be? It was a drug, an _illegal_ drug at that. It's not like he was about to smoke a tobacco cigarette or a stogie. This was so much different, and it was frightening. But Yami was there with him and if something bad happened, he knew that he could trust the other to keep him safe until his high wore off. He took the lighter from his friend and fired up one end of the odd cigarette – he didn't know what it was called, and it sort of resembled a cigarette with its white paper, so that's what he'd call it – and put the non-lit end to his lips. Then he inhaled…

…and broke into what was probably the worst coughing fit of his entire life.

How the hell did people do this? He'd barely started to inhale and he already felt like he was dying. It was like the smoke got caught at the beginning of his throat and stayed there.

Fortunately, Yami was there to pat his back and advise him.

"I've seen people do this before Yuugi, they tell me that if they inhale too quickly the smoke sticks to their throat."

Panting, Yuugi nodded to indicate that he understood, and once his breathing returned to normal he looked at the burning object in his hand. One more try wouldn't kill him. Hopefully.

 _XxxX_

Well, it didn't kill him. It didn't even harm him. If Yuugi were sober enough to be completely honest, he would say that it was actually fun. He _would._ But at the moment he couldn't. He couldn't do _anything_ right now but ponder this feeling that had washed over him. What was it? He felt so…detached from the world. It was like a parallel universe had been created and it only consisted of himself and the teenager sitting next to him. This feeling was so relaxing. Yuugi took a look around the room. Everything seemed to…slow down around him. Even Yami.

He watched as his friend took the funny cigarette away from him, and then rose a brow in confusion as he watched his friends lips move.

"Yuugi, are you okay?"

He talked so slow. Why?

"Yuugi?"

"Why are you talking so slow?"

Yami chuckled. The laziness with which Yuugi spoke was absolutely adorable. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. Everything you're doing is slow. Even blinking."

This was too cute. A high Yuugi was definitely something that Yami liked, not because he wasn't in his right mind but his behavior and confusion was too cute to ignore. "I'm not. Everything I'm doing is normal speed. It just seems slow to you."

Yuugi tilted his head, his half-lidded eyes showing confusion.

"When someone smokes marijuana, their brain functions at a quicker rate than normal. They see more images per second, and everything around them seems to slow down."

"Why?"

Yami had a basic understanding of the side effects and results of the drugs that he sold, but he was no researcher. He honestly had no idea why the brain reacted the way it did. So, he responded with a shrug.

Yuugi still looked at him, but this look didn't show confusion. This one was a look of absolute fascination. Even the subtle movements of Yami's eyes appeared to be unhurried. This was amazing, to be able to watch such an attractive man move so slowly. He wondered…if Yami looked like he moved in slow motion, did he feel like he moved in slow motion? This was something that should be tested out…

Of course, if Yami had been paying attention, he would've noticed Yuugi moving closer to him. But paying attention meant that he couldn't lose himself in those damned eyes of his. They may have been half lidded and nearly bloodshot, but they were still beautiful. If anything, the clash between the crimson and amethyst made his eyes look even more appealing, and…

Wait a minute. Wait. A. Minute. When did Yuugi get close enough to kiss him? And how come he hadn't noticed his eyes close? And _why_ was he kissing him? Not that Yami didn't like it, but this wasn't something that Yuugi would normally do. He was far too shy. He even blushed furiously whenever he hugged Yami, and now all of a sudden he was bold enough to kiss him? This had to be a result of the drug. It had to be. There was no way in hell that Yuugi would willingly kiss Yami without either babbling, blushing, or both.

What Yami should have done was pull away. He _should have_. But he didn't.

There was this little voice in his head that told him not to. It told him that this was only a kiss, and an innocent kiss at that. Nothing else would happen. Yuugi would pull away and probably become fascinated with something else. Besides, it's not like this was bad. It wasn't rape or anything, it was just a kiss.

But then came Yuugi's tongue.

Alarms and bells and whistles all went off in Yami's head. He _knew_ that he should push him away. But that voice in his head, that damned voice, told him not to. It told him that if he broke this kiss, he'd never get another chance to kiss Yuugi like this. He might not even get the chance to kiss Yuugi again at all. It convinced him that it was best to just let the shorter one do whatever he liked. Even if Yami protested, because Yuugi wasn't sober, he wouldn't listen anyway. His attempts would be futile. The smartest choice that he could possibly make would be to see how things played out. And, kissing his friend like this felt _really_ good.

Yami had come to terms with how he felt about Yuugi long ago, but in the back of his mind he knew that even if Yuugi did feel the same way, the smaller one would never actually tell him. Before today, he couldn't even tell if Yuugi was even into men. Hell, even after today he still probably wouldn't be able to tell. Drugs made people do strange things that they otherwise wouldn't do, and it was _so_ wrong for him to be letting Yuugi do this.

Oh, but God Dammit, if it didn't feel good…

Yuugi on the other hand found out that he couldn't trust what his eyes told him. While he did see his friend move slow, the feeling of Yami wasn't slowed in the slightest. In fact, it seemed that Yami's mouth opened a little too quickly to allow Yuugi innocent and brave tongue entrance. Normally, Yuugi wouldn't have been courageous enough to even hug Yami. He was way out of his element; he wasn't the type of person to make any type of move first. If he was, then he and the teenager he was sucking face with would've became a couple a long time ago. There was something about this drug that made him brave, something that took away his fear of taking chances, something that made him so…unlike himself. And he liked it. He'd always wondered what the rewards of being brave were. Right now, it was this wonderful feeling that kissing Yami brought, and there was this strange one boiling in the pit of his stomach.

While Yuugi had no clue what to call this strange sensation, Yami knew exactly what it was, because he was feeling it too. This sloppy, inexperienced, drug induced, _wonderful_ kiss that they were sharing brought just the slightest amount of excitement and pleasure to both of them. Both of them felt their pants tightening around their crotches, and both of them reacted in a different way. Yami's panic level rose, as he was afraid that he would be unable to control himself if this continued. Everything told him to quit while he was ahead. Well, everything except for that stupid voice, anyway. And Yuugi reacted with curiosity. He wondered…if _he_ was enjoying this, was Yami enjoying it too? Did this make him feel good?

The feeling of a small hand on his most private area finally caused Yami to break their kiss; but instead of moving that hand away or anything else that was the right thing to do, the taller teen bit his lip to stifle a groan and focused his attention on the scene of the crime. He really shouldn't have relished the sight of Yuugi experimentally groping his half erected shaft through his pants. He really shouldn't have appreciated how wonderful it felt, even if there was clothing in the way. What he really _should_ have done was stop Yuugi from doing this. But pleasure got in the way, and soon that experimental groping turned into an intentional massage and Yami had a full blown tent in his pants. A low rumble came from his chest and escaped out into the open in the form of a husky, " _Yuugi._ "

That call skipped Yuugi's ears and settled right in his groin. It should've been illegal for someone's voice to sound so…sexy. The sound itself excited him even more than he already was from just feeling the hardness that was hidden beneath his friends clothing. He didn't even need to look down at himself to know that he was sporting an all-out erection, and even if he did he probably wouldn't be able to. He was too absorbed in watching Yami's face twist and contort _oh so_ slowly. The lack of speed seemed to allow Yuugi to savor every movement that the other made.

At this point, it still wasn't too late for Yami to realize that this was, well…completely wrong. After all, this was merely foreplay and both teens were still fully clothed. It could have been simple for Yami to direct Yuugi's attention to something else that could fascinate him. Hell, he could've taken Yuugi back into the living room to have him watch television in slow motion, that would've easily kept him occupied until the high wore off. However – and much to Yami's dismay – he didn't want to. In fact, he wanted to do even more. It wasn't fair that Yuugi's touch was both pleasing and torturing him, while he wasn't even touching the smaller teen at all.

That had to change. After all, this was an experience that Yuugi was supposed to be enjoying, which meant that Yami wasn't supposed to be receiving all of the pleasure. And Yami would feel bad if Yuugi spent his entire high without feeling any additional pleasing sensations.

As smoothly as possible, because he didn't want to startle the other, Yami shifted and took Yuugi's wrists into his hand before pushing back and easing the smaller one onto the bed. Then, he released those wrists in favor of taking ahold of Yuugi's shirt and lifting it over his head. He didn't completely remove the article of clothing, no. In fact, he stopped once the collar had covered those half lidded, high eyes. Everything below Yuugi's eyes was exposed for viewing, and Yami had even pulling the smaller one's arms free of the shirt, but he kept those eyes covered; not for the erotic thrill of having someone blindfolded, but because if at any point during his ministrations did he accidently catch the other's bloodshot gaze, he would stop immediately. And at this point, stopping was the _last_ thing he'd wanted to do.

This new position was something that Yuugi wasn't fond of. He didn't like that his shirt was covering his eyes, he wanted to see what Yami was going to do to him in all of its slowed glory. Granted, the light in the room allowed for him to make out the other's shadow, but that wasn't going to give the same effect as actually seeing what was happening. He tried to remove the semi-blinding object himself, but the second he moved his arms they were pinned back to the bed and he felt warm breath against the hull of his ear instructing him not do try that. Then, that warmth trailed down his neck and clavicle – accompanied by kisses and gentle bites that left fire in their wake – heading down towards his chest. This new attention and this foreign feeling only caused the fire in his stomach to burn hotter. He'd never had anyone appreciate his body like this, hell _he_ didn't even like his own body; he thought he was far too small and lean and pale, but Yami didn't seem to care. If he could form a coherent though – an impossible task considering that the taller teen was now using his tongue to draw imaginary lines from Yuugi's sternum to his belly button and back – he would think that Yami actually thought his body was attractive. He could feel Yami kiss every faded scar that his tormentors had long left on his body, and then he bit his lip to forcibly stop a groan when he felt that same tongue brush around one of his pebbled nipples before pulling it into a warm – no a _hot_ cavern.

Yuugi moved his arms again, but this time he used them to tangle his hands into the tri-colored hair of the teen that was both pleasing and teasing him at the same time, gripping tightly when he felt Yami's hand going to toy with his other, neglected bud. That fire burned even hotter, and Yuugi' back arched off of the bed at the feeling of both of his nipples being toyed with. This new sensation felt so good, and he could barely keep his eyes open, which made him not mind that he'd been somewhat blindfolded.

But that sensation left quickly and the smaller one whimpered, reaching up to uncover his eyes so that he could see exactly what it was that Yami was doing, and again, his arms were pinned back to the bed and he heard a firmly husky, "Don't."

He didn't need to be told twice. Anyone who sounded like that could tell him what to do whenever they pleased.

Yami made sure that Yuugi wouldn't try removing his shirt again before trailing his hands down the small one's sides, stopping at the rim of his pants. He noticed how Yuugi's chest rose and fell at a quicker rate and he smirked. It was nice to know that this was Yuugi's first time doing anything like this. Swiftly, he undid the slighter's pants and pulled those down his legs, revealing even more creamy skin and boxer-hid erection. That smirk broadened and he pulled Yuugi's pants completely off, leaving him in just his underwear and his socks – apparently Yuugi had shed his shoes while Yami had been out with his dog – before he went to palm and massage the other's fully hard shaft.

Yuugi's back arched and his mouth fell open to release a gasp. So _this_ was what Yami was feeling a few minutes ago? Well shit, it felt _damn_ good; and just think if he hadn't come across this drug induced bravery, he'd never know what this feeling was like. The fire in his stomach continued to burn, increasing in heat as Yami seemed to touch every spot that brought Yuugi pleasure; but, even though this felt amazing, it still wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Yami… _please_..."

That tone made Yami cease what he was doing and press a hand to his own crotch in want. Hearing that lazy drawl mixed with the utmost desire made his own erection throb, and for a split second, he considered just pleasing himself to the sound of Yuugi's begs and pleas for more; but that thought was quickly banished. He'd started this with the intention of giving Yuugi all of the pleasure in the world, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

In one quick motion, Yuugi's boxers were yanked off and his shaft was exposed to the cool air of Yami's room. Then he felt the tantalizing touch of a rough and cool hand around his erection, and his breath hitched in his throat. He'd taken himself into his hand before, plenty of times, but that feeling was nothing compared to the feeling that Yami was giving him now. And it still wasn't enough. There had to be more that Yami could give him, because as good as this sensation was, it still felt like teasing. There had to be more.

And he was right, there was more.

Suddenly, the feeling of a hand on his manhood was gone and he noticed that a pair of strong hands were gripping his hips, holding him down. And before he could even wonder why this was happening, he felt the incredible sensation of a mouth take his member in and move along it. Immediately, as if it were a reflex, Yuugi's hips bucked upward and the only thing stopping his tip from being forced down Yami's throat were the sturdy hands holding him down. _This_ was the "more" that he'd been wanting so badly, this was pure pleasure. There was no feeling of teasing behind this action, just pure bliss.

It felt so damn _good_ to feel Yami's tongue sliding across the sensitive vein on the underside of his shaft, and Yuugi cried out each time the taller teens head came up and went down. That fire in his stomach started to burn white-hot, and it felt all too wonderful. Mentally – because he couldn't seem to form words with his mouth – he pleaded for Yami to continue. He _needed_ him to. He could feel himself starting to reach that point, he could feel his body readying itself for an orgasm. All Yami needed to do was keep going. Please, please, _please…_

However, just as he felt his breaking point being reached, the warm wetness around his erection was gone.

Why had Yami stopped? He was _so_ close. All he'd needed was a final push over the edge.

Frustrated, Yuugi let out an exasperated whine, and much to his surprise, the other's response was laughter. What the hell was so funny about leaving him wanting? And to make things worse, this damned shirt was keeping him from seeing whatever look Yami had on his face.

"Don't get mad at me," came that smooth voice, and Yuugi's frustration turned and left the building. "I only stopped because I figured you wanted more pleasure."

 _More?_ There was a way for Yami to please him even more so than he already had?

"It…might hurt a little at the beginning, but I promise it's worth it. Do you want to do it?"

Yuugi gazed up at Yami's silhouette and nodded. If there was something that could make him feel better than what he'd just gotten, a little bit of pain was worth it.

Hurriedly Yami shed his own clothes – not that he needed to, but because the luxury of skin on skin contact was far too good to pass up – and then he scanned his room for something that could be used as a lubricant to lessen Yuugi's pain. His gaze landed on a bottle of baby oil on his dresser. That would work. He grabbed the bottle and dispensed a fair amount into his hands before coating it onto his erection, a shaky breath escaping him from the sensation and the fact that Yuugi was most likely watching him. He might not have been able to see the other clearly, but Yami was certain that he could make out his outline and what he was doing, and it was just a slight turn on to know that someone was watching him touch himself; but while this felt good, he couldn't continue. He had someone waiting with the promise of more pleasure. That and he was dying to please himself as well.

So he pulled his hands away from his own erection and leaned his body over Yuugi's to capture his lips in a searing kiss, using his tongue to distract the other while he reached down to the smaller one's virgin entrance and teased it with one of his slick fingers. Yuugi made a sound that blended pleasure and surprise, and it prompted Yami to go a step further. He pressed his middle finger against the puckered hole until it slid in all the way to the third knuckle, and he noticed how Yuugi jumped at the intrusion.

It was…strange, to say the least. There was slight discomfort, as nothing had ever gone _in_ that hole, but there was no pain. This couldn't have been what Yami meant when he was referring to giving him more pleasure, as this gave him almost nothing at all. And then a second finger was added, and there was a little pain. Just a little, as Yuugi felt his passageway being slowly and slightly stretched. It wasn't unbearable and after a couple of seconds it died down.

But how did this equate to pleasure, exactly? How…

Suddenly those fingers moved, nearly fully retreating before digging back in, brushing against his prostate as they did. And that felt _good_.

Yuugi moaned into the taller teen's mouth as his back arched. The sensation was nice, but for some reason, he felt that teasing feeling again. He felt like there was more than just this. There _had_ to be. This was nice, it was good to feel Yami's long slender digits probing in and out of his ass – and especially good when they began to scissor, despite the slight pain that they caused initially – but there must have been something extra.

Feeling like Yuugi had been prepared enough, Yami withdrew his fingers and broke the kiss he and the smaller teen were sharing. He ignored Yuugi's whine of disapproval and took ahold of the other's legs, wrapping them around his waist before using one hand to hold Yuugi's waist and the other to press his erection against the innocent entrance. Then, he suppressed a groan as he slowly slid in until he couldn't anymore. Yuugi was _so_ tight and _so_ hot, it was like he was trying to scald him and milk him simultaneously; but while Yami felt pleasure, Yuugi felt pure pain.

It felt like someone took a match to his ass and the fire burned deep within his entrance. He tensed, all of his muscles tightening and his hands white-knuckling the sheets on Yami's bed. And he was only supposed to feel a _little_ pain? There was nothing little about this, it hurt like hell!

"Relax. The sooner you do that, the sooner it'll stop hurting and I can make you feel good," Yami cooed, placing a gentle kiss on the smaller teen's nose. He couldn't see the other's eyes, but he knew for a fact that they had to be tightly shut. He could tell by the way Yuugi's body tensed and how his lips became a firm line that he was in pain, and he hated it. Especially because he was the one causing it.

Yuugi took a deep breath. If relaxing would take the pain away, then that's what he would do, even if he had to force himself to.

Yami felt the excess pressure on his member subside and be let out a long exhale. Yuugi was still tight, but this was natural tightness, not anything extra. He slowly pulled out about halfway before slipping back in, hearing Yuugi whimper quietly in pain. He did so again, and the sound Yuugi made was still a whimper, but it didn't sound as pained. He did it again. And again. And again, until the sounds coming from the teen below him were sounds of pure enjoyment and a nice pace had been reached.

Now this, _this_ , left no plea or want for more. This pleasure was even more pure than what he'd thought was the best thing he could ever feel. There was no feeling of being teased. It was just the satisfaction that Yami brought him with every thrust along with the extra turn-ons from the groans that seemed to rumble from deep within his chest. It was _wonderful._

Then, a shift. Yami released his hold on Yuugi's hips in exchange for taking him into his arms, and he struck the smaller's prostate, causing him to cry out louder than he ever had. Yami continued to hit that spot, and the crying out continued. It was music to his ears, and it heightened his pleasure. He moved faster, holding Yuugi closer to him and clutching him tighter, a pleased sound escaping him when he felt the smaller teen wrap his slender arms around him and dig his nails into the skin of his back.

That fire in Yuugi's stomach burned a white-hot once more. This was so good and Yami was so _big_ and hard inside of him. He was almost there, _almost there_ ; Yami had him teetering on the edge of ecstasy all he need to do was _keep going_. If he just kept this up, Yuugi could reach the completion he so desperately sought. Yami was nearing his end to. He moved inside the slighter at a frenzied pace, wanting, _needing_ to reach his end. Yuugi was so _tight_ around him and so hot that it was driving him absolutely mad.

With a shrill cry of the taller teen's name, Yuugi came first, his seed shooting onto Yami's stomach as he held onto the other tightly, as though he would disappear if he let him go. His eyes clamped shut and he shook violently until his orgasm ended, leaving him sated and panting. And then Yami came, giving one final push into the shorter teen and filling his insides with several short streams of his seed before withdrawing and panting himself as well. For a moment they stayed like that, in each other's arms, both of them sweaty and Yami's torso sticky with Yuugi's release. Then, Yuugi reached up and finished pulling his shirt off, revealing his eyes to the other.

And the sight of those still bloodshot and half lidded eyes brought so much guilt to Yami. What had he done? Yuugi was in no way, shape, or form sober enough to actually consent to what they just did. He'd let his own selfish desire to be with the smaller teen get in the way of what was right. He'd raped him. But…Yuugi wouldn't remember this…

…Right?

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know this was long. The plot called for it to be a long oneshot. Besides, I had to make it not seem like pointless smut. And before you bitch me out and say "Yuugi would never do drugs! And Yami would never sell drugs!" lemme just point out: 1). It's an A/U. 2). Yuugi's a teenager and every teenager at some point has considered trying a drug just to see what it was like. Also, I don't want people to read this fic and think I condone rape or drug use. I don't. This is just fiction. Drugs are bad. No means no. And if someone isn't sober, yes means no as well.**_

 _ **I didn't want to make Yami out to be a terrible person, and I hope I didn't make him out to be a terrible pet owner as well. I mean, yes he did sell drugs but he made sure to keep his dog away from them. And he left home so that his parents wouldn't be in danger anymore. He's not that bad a guy, just in the wrong business.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
